Mind Over Matter
by raven612
Summary: Sequel to “Just a Thought”. Xana’s new plan has everyone stumped, Yumi runs into a lot of problems, Od gets tongue tied while talking to a new girl and Ulrick’s acting really strangely and Jeremy is still trying to materialize Aelita Ch.11 up now
1. Xana’s master plan

Mind over Matter  
By: Raven612  
Chapter 1: Xana's master plan.  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Thought". Xana's new plan has everyone stumped, Yumi runs into a lot of problems, Od gets tongue tied while talking to a new girl and Ulrick's acting really strangely and Jeremy is still trying to materialize Aeilita (how do you spell her name?) R&R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
It seemed Ulrick couldn't keep his head up in English and his eye lids kept dropping.  
"Psst, Ulrick." Od whispered.  
"Uh? Oh, Od what's up?" He asked yawning.  
"Just thought I'd wake you up." He winked.  
"Oh yeah thanks." He said sarcastically.  
"Hey Od, Ulrick, we got ourselves a new student." Jeremy said elbowing Od in the side.  
"Huh?" Od asked looking snapping his head up to look.  
His jaw dropped just like half of the guys in class did.  
"Wow." He sighed.  
"Yeah." Ulrick agreed.  
"Class," The principal began, "is our new student Maya." He said introducing a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a black mini skirt with a brown tie up shirt the stopped just above her navel.  
"Hello." She smiled looking into the class.  
"Hello." The teacher said gesturing her to an empty seat behind Od.  
"Now, if everyone will just pay attention and we can get back to our lesson on the structure of a sentence." The teacher droned on.  
"Hi, I'm Od." Od said turning to introduce himself.  
"Hi, I'm Maya." She greeted smiling.  
'Wow she's so sweet.' Od thought shaking her hand.  
"I'm, uh, Jeremy." Jeremy said a bead of sweat collecting on his forehead.  
"I'm Ulrick." Ulrick said turning to her. "And that girl in all black over there is Yumi." He said gesturing to Yumi with a smile and noticed she was unaware, she was actually listening to the lesson.  
"I see." She said looking over to the girl Ulrick pointed out.  
The bell finally rung after what seemed ages Ulrick, Od, and Jeremy caught up to Yumi in the hall.  
"I'm glad that's over." Ulrick and Od sighed as they stepped into the hall.  
"Did you guys fall asleep again?" Yumi asked rolling her eyes.  
"No, for your information we have a new student." Od replied.  
"I know I wasn't asleep." She laughed.  
"Here she is." Ulrick said stepping aside as Maya came up to them.  
"Hello, I'm Yumi." Yumi said smiling extending her hand.  
"Hello." Maya smiled widely accepting Yumi's hand.  
"Well I guess its lunch time huh?" Od asked rubbing his stomach.  
"Hey Ulrick wait up." They heard a voice call from behind them.  
"Urgh, Sissy." Ulrick said making a face.  
"Who is that?" Maya asked standing next to Yumi.  
"Someone you don't want to be friends with." Yumi said plastering on a fake smile to her face as Sissy came striding over and taking hold of Ulrick's arm.  
  
A/N: To be continued I have to go now and fast so soon I will post more! ;) 


	2. The plan is put into operation!

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 2: The plan is put into operation!  
By: raven612  
  
Okay according to Blazing Dagger I copied someone else's story, let me clear that up I did not and never will copy someone's story this idea came to my head along time ago and I started writing this story actually last week and never got around to posting it. I would never dream of coping someone's story it's their work and it theirs to be appreciated by others I got my idea after seeing the episode about Jeremy thinking a new girl was Aelita. So with that cleared up lets get on with the story!  
  
"Like I said you can do much better than her." Yumi laughed as she watched Ulrick being dragged down the hall bye Sissy.  
"What's wrong with her?" Maya asked curiously.  
"She's the principal's daughter." Yumi said.  
"Oh and she thinks she deserves special treatment." Maya smiled.  
"Yeah." Yumi answered as she Od, Maya, and Jeremy picked out a table and sat down just as Ulrick came striding over.  
"What did Sissy want?" Yumi asked smiling.  
"Nothing." He said taking his seat a little harder than usual.  
"Oh." Yumi said sadly knowing she had struck a chord in Ulrick which caused him to get angry.  
"So, Jeremy did you uh talk to your friend from online?" Od asked hoping that he would get the hint and not say anything to rash because Maya was sitting right there.  
"Um, oh uh not recently." He said coughing slightly.  
"Oh, okay just wondering." Od said.  
They finished their lunch while talking rapidly to Maya and filling her in on the school.  
"Well thanks guys but it looks like I have a class now." She said waving to them in the hall as she turned an opposite corner and went to her class.  
"Bye." Everyone called.  
Od and Ulrick had the same class together so they goofed around in the hall as they arrived at their class.  
They took their seats and started to throw papers around at each other.  
"Od, Ulrick." The teacher snapped.  
"Sorry." They said in a small voice.  
The class dragged on and both Od and Ulrick found it hard to stay focused. Ulrick's desk was located near an air duct and that's where Xana decided to launch the first stage of his attack. The black mist curled up into Ulrick's nose as his head lay on his arm.  
Ulrick got a tingly feeling inside and had the sudden urge to hit someone. He shook himself off and walked out of the room.  
"Ulrick!" The teacher called after him.  
"Not now." He said slowly and in a monotone voice.  
"Ulrick get back in here the bell hasn't rung yet." She called marching up to him and grabbing his arm.  
"I'll take him to the infirmary." Od volunteered.  
"Okay." She said sternly shoving Ulrick's arm to Od's.  
"Ulrick what's up?" Od asked him as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"Nothing." He droned.  
"Come one Ulrick, we need to talk to Jeremy." Od said dragging him in the opposite direction.  
"No." Ulrick snapped pulling his arm out of Od's.  
"Ulrick stop it!" Od shouted as he ran after him.  
"Od, Get away from me." He ordered walking on.  
"Alright." Od said turning in defeat.  
The bell rung and Od ran to find Jeremy.  
"Jeremy, hey Jeremy wait up." He called breathlessly.  
"What is it?" He asked a bit startled.  
"Its Ulrick he's acting very strange." Od said waking with Jeremy shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"What do you mean strange?" Jeremy asked.  
"He's really weird." Od said.  
"Isn't he always?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle.  
"No, he's even..." Od stopped as he saw Ulrick and Sissy come walking around the corner holding hands and talking very enthusiastically.  
"Oh my, I see what you mean." Jeremy said.  
"Do you think it's Xana?" Od asked watching open mouthed as they passed and Ulrick seemed like he didn't even know who they were.  
"Probably I better go and talk to Aelita." He said as they rushed off to Jeremy's room and grabbed Yumi on the way.  
"Aelita did Xana activate a tower?" Jeremy asked as soon as he got onto his computer.  
"I could check." She said.  
"Okay great I'll search for one." He said.  
"What is this all about?" Yumi asked with her arms crossed.  
"Ulrick is acting strange." Od said.  
"What do you mean?" Yumi asked surprising a giggle.  
"I mean holding hands and actually talking to Sissy." Jeremy said in an annoyed sort of voice.  
"Oh no!" Yumi gasped.  
"That's strange, I couldn't find any tower that ahs been activated, how about you Aelita." Jeremy asked.  
"No everything is fine here." She answered. "Do you think he developed a program the disguised the activated tower and being inactive?" She asked.  
"It could be possible but in order to find it I'd have to make a program that would completely wipe out his." Jeremy answered pushing his glasses up.  
"That's good." Aelita said happily.  
"It may be but it will take a long time to make." He said sadly.  
"Could I help at all?" She asked.  
"Keep your eyes peeled." He said shutting down his computer.  
"So when are you going to get started?" Od asked.  
"I'm not sure I'd have to use the computer in the factory for a program as big and powerful as the one I need." He said.  
"Great." Yumi huffed as she walked out.  
"Hey Yumi wait, it can't be that bad." Od said chasing after her.  
"It can't" She asked turning to him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sure not." He said.  
"Oh really, look over there?" She pointed wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
"Huh?" Od asked turning to where she pointed what he saw made him want to puke, Sissy and Ulrick were kissing!  
"I'm sure he's uh, that it's, um, just Xana's doings." He said hopelessly.  
"I hope it is." She answered her eyes watering again as she stalked off in the opposite direction.  
"Yumi come on," Od tried calling after her.  
"How could you do that?" Od demanded as soon as Sissy left and Ulrick walked around dreamily.  
"Do what?" He asked stunned.  
"Kissing Sissy right in front of Yumi." He steamed.  
"What's her deal anyhow?" He asked angrily.  
"What's yours?" He demanded his anger rising.  
"Back off man." Ulrick snapped.  
"Look I know you probably can't help it so I'll just leave you alone." Od said sadly walking away.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it and I tried not to get to OOC but if I did I'm sorry and didn't mean to! I think Xana's hurting Yumi because she's the one he really want. Look at that as a sort of summary for the rest of the story lol. R&R as always!!! 


	3. Yumi Learns to Cope

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 3: Yumi Learns to Cope.  
By: raven612  
  
Yumi took a walk around town for a few hours. She thought of everything that had happened.  
'Is Ulrick really just one of Xana's puppets, or is he really falling for Sissy?' She thought to herself as she walked into a small coffee shop.  
"Could I help you?" A voice asked pulling Yumi from her mind.  
"Uh? Oh, no that's okay." She said finding a table in the back. She says down and looked around.  
'How did I get here?' She asked herself looking around and didn't recognize anything, 'May be I took a wrong turn.' She was just turning this thought inside of her head when the tiny bell above the door sounded announcing someone's arrival.  
Yumi looked up and saw a boy she had never seen before. He was dressed in black sweater, black baggy pants, and he had black shaggy hair that hung just below his eyes.  
She quickly looked away and made herself busy with a menu.  
The boy looked around the shop and saw Yumi, his eyes raised slightly as he looked at her more closely, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw but he didn't recognize her from anywhere.  
He walked over to her.  
"Hello," He said casually pulling out a chair at her table.  
"Oh, uh hi," She said blushing looking up and saw who it was.  
"My names Demir by the way." He said extending his hand.  
"I'm Yumi." She said taking his hand.  
"Where are you from?" He asked sitting down.  
"I go the high school on the other side of town," She said, "and you?" She asked curiously.  
"I go to Hinya High." He said casually.  
"Wow, I heard that school is great." She said politely.  
"It's not all bad." He smiled.  
"Do you come here often?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you don't do you?" He asked.  
"No I just found myself here after I went for a walk." She said blushing.  
"Well it's a great little shop, my aunt runs it." He said waving over a waitress. "This is Raquel; she's one of my friends from Hinya." He said.  
"Hello." She said pulling out a pad of paper.  
"Hi, I'm um, Yumi." Yumi said.  
"Hey uh Raquel I'd like a frappichino and get Yumi here one also." He added with a smile.  
"Okay two frappichinos." She smiled walking away.  
"Thanks," Yumi began, "but I better get back before it gets too late I don't want my friends to worry too much." She said rising but he grabbed her arm.  
"Why don't you wait for our drinks and I'll walk you back." He offered.  
"Um, well..." She considered this for a second, "um, okay, sure." She said sounding slightly happier.  
"Great, I've never saw Brink High before." He smiled walking with her to collect their drinks and out the door into the cool twilight.  
"It's not much." She smiled enjoying his company.  
"I hear all the students live on campus."  
"Yeah we do." She answered.  
"That must be, uh, hard sometimes." He said.  
"Yeah sometimes it is." She said truthfully thinking back to the day's events.  
They rounded a corner and they were at Yumi's school already.  
"Well this is it." She smiled.  
"Wow it is a great school." He said looking through the gates at it.  
"It's okay." She said breathing in the night air.  
"Well I suppose this is where I leave you, huh?" He asked smiling.  
"Um, yeah I suppose it is, thanks for walking me home and I hope to see you around again sometime."  
"Yeah same here, oh wait here take this." He took out a slip of paper and wrote something on it, shoved it Yumi's hand and walked away waving a good-bye.  
She walked through the gates to her house and once she was safely inside she unfolded the slip and found he had scribbled his phone number on it.  
"I really hope Ulrick's alright." She breathed setting it on her bed side table and went to bed for the night.  
The next morning Yumi was dreading school, how could she possibly face Ulrick.  
"Hey Yumi are you alright?" Od asked running up to her in the school hall.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.  
"The way you stormed out last night and I couldn't reach you." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walked beside her.  
"Oh, sorry about that I went for a walk and before I knew it I was in a coffee shop and met a boy named Demir." She said walking past a stunned Od.  
"YOU WHAT?" He almost screamed at her.  
"He was nice." She said.  
"What about Ulrick?" He asked.  
"I don't know." She said laughing slightly, "If he is being controlled by Xana then it's nothing I need to worry about." She said.  
"Um, well, uh okay." Od said a bit stunned.  
"I got to get to class I'll see you later." She called after him.  
"Alright." He answered walking away.  
  
A/N: What is the name of the school they go to? This one is short I know but I'm trying lol well anyhow I hope you enjoyed this and I tried hard not to get to OOC I hope that I didn't well R&R as always! 


	4. Someone to Share it with

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 4: Someone to Share it with.  
By: raven612  
  
Yumi was walking home from the little coffee shop after a short visit with Demir. It was raining very hard and she could barely see where she was going.  
  
'I should have got a ride with Demir and his aunt.' She thought to herself when something large, black, and squashy hit her over the head as a car speed past.  
"What the..." She breathed taking a few steps back to see what it was that pelted her in the head.  
It was a garbage bag.  
"That's weird." She laughed, but the bag quivered slightly, "Huh?" She stared at it and wanted for it to move again. It shook, Yumi wasted no time untying it and looking inside. She gasped and caught herself against a light pole saving herself from falling over in shock.  
Inside the bag was baby kitten, it was black with a whit diamond on its chest and the cutest and biggest hazel eyes she had ever seen.  
"What is this world coming to?" She asked herself as she scooped up the tiny kitten that shook so violently with cold and hunger it almost fell out of her hand.  
"You poor little guy." She cooed gently stroking its head as thunder sounded over heard warning her to get home.  
"I suppose I'll keep you." She said sadly holding it in her hands trying her best to keep it warm.  
She arrived home just a loud clap of thunder sounded and a streak of lightning blazed.  
She shook out her hair and went to her bathroom to grab some towels. Her parents weren't home so she quickly warmed a saucer of cream for the kitten to eat.  
"Why would someone do that to you?" She asked aloud looking at the ball of fur still shivering in the middle of a bundle of towels.  
"Here try to eat something." She coaxed pushing the bowl closer. It didn't look up it just kept shivering and mewing softly.  
"You were lucky I was walking tonight." She laughed scratching his head softly. "I think I'll name you lighting." She said softly.  
She watched him for a few more minutes and decided to move him, the towels, and the cream to her room. She went to take a shower.  
Once she finished she found that he had not moved and was still shaking. She tried to get him to drink some of the cream but he wouldn't even open his eyes.  
"May be he's to tired." She mumbled to herself as she got him some fresh blankets and set him next to her bed with the now cooled cream next to her bed.  
The next morning she awoke and found Lightning still asleep and his shaking has subsided a little. She stroked his now dry and warm head.  
"Sorry, but I have class today." She said as she got dressed and left for the day. 'I hope he's okay, I'll have to deal with my parents tonight.' She thought as she walked to school.  
She met up with Jeremy and Od outside of the building, Ulrick was on the other side of the campus with Sissy.  
"Forget about him for now." Od said sadly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I can't." She said quietly her head down.  
"Yumi we need you to come to Lyoko today after school, I want you, Od, and Aelita to investigate and see if you can find an activated tower." Jeremy explained as they walked down the hall and Yumi kept throwing glances towards Ulrick.  
"I can't, unless we stop by my house first I have to check on lightning." She said.  
"Who?" Od asked startled.  
"A kitten someone threw out last night." She said sadly.  
"I suppose we could spare a few minutes." Jeremy said.  
"Okay great," She said as they entered their class and her spirits rose a little but then dropped like a rock when she saw Ulrick and Sissy sitting next to each other talking non-stop.  
"It'll be okay Yumi I'm positive it's Xana. But he made it hard this time disguising the activated tower to come up as inactivated, I'm sure that what he had done, I'll start working on my program to wipe out his so we can find the tower." Jeremy finished as the bell rang.  
They all survived the day and met outside of school. They headed to Yumi's house.  
"I miss Ulrick." Od said flatly his hands on his head as they walked.  
"I think we all do." Jeremy agreed looking to Yumi who wore a straight face.  
"I don't blame him if it is Xana he can't control it, can he?" She said sadly.  
"It's okay Yumi I'm sure he'll be back to normal as soon as we deactivate the tower." Od said as they turned up Yumi's walk. She opened the door and went upstairs to her room the others following her.  
She went and knelt next to Lightning. He was awake now but he still hadn't moved, he watched them all looking at him.  
"I don't get it he's starving and he won't even eat anything." Yumi sighed as she picked him up.  
"You should take him to see a vet." Jeremy said studying him.  
"Yeah, I'll do that." She said setting him back in his blankets as she rose, "Let's hurry in Lyoko so I can get back and make an appointment with the vet." She said going down the stairs and out into the cool afternoon.  
"Okay." Od and Jeremy agreed as they walked to the factory. Jeremy got off on the floor with the computer and contacted Aelita.  
"I'm sending Od and Yumi to help you investigate for a little bit." He said.  
"Okay, I'll wait for them." She said as her head disappeared from the screen.  
"Okay, ready guys." Jeremy asked. "Scanner Od, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Od, Transfer Yumi." He said aloud hitting the buttons on his keyboard. Yumi and Od appeared above Aelita's head and fell gracefully to the ground.  
"So find anything suspicious?" Od asked as eh and Yumi followed close behind Aelita.  
"Not really Xana has been quite, too quite I think." Aelita said looking around the desert region.  
"Well let's hurry up and look, Jeremy start working on that program." Yumi said.  
"I'm on it." He answered.  
They walked around for what seemed hours before they admitted to defeat and returned to the real world.  
"I'll see you guys later I have to make an appointment to Lightning." Yumi said as she ran towards her house.  
She arrived to find that her parents were home and chatting around the table.  
"Mom, dad," She started pulling out a chair, "I have something important I wanted to ask you."  
"What is it honey?" Her mother asked her.  
"I was wondering if I could keep a kitten someone threw out, I found him when I was walking home last night." She said a little quickly.  
"I don't know Yumi, Kitten's require a lot of responsibility and care and your at school or with friends a lot of the time." Her father said firmly and her mother nodded in agreement.  
"Please, he needs me to help him and I can be responsible." She pleaded.  
"We know that you can be responsible it's just that a kitten is much harder to take care of then a full grown cat." Her father said rubbing his temples.  
"I know but I also know that I can do it." She pleaded.  
"Okay we'll see how it goes for a week, how's that?" Her mother asked with a smile.  
"That's great I need to call the vet now." Yumi said going to the phone.  
"She's being responsible now." Her mother said to her father with a smile.  
Yumi hung up and ran to her room and found the kitten still lying in the blankets.  
"Here just try a little bit." She said touching her finger to the cream and getting a little bit of it and held it close to the kitten's nose for it to sniff. It licked her finger softly at first and then it licked more rapidly and faster. She smiled and picked him up and set him next to the dish. To her delight he lapped up as much cream as he could. She noticed him standing for a little bit and then fall to the floor with a soft mew. She picked him up and set him back in the blankets where he slept soundly for the first time without shaking. She turned her lamp off and fell asleep dreaming of Ulrick.  
  
A/N: I plan to add more Ulrick in the next chappie and more Maya Stick around and R&R as always  
  
Malzy:D 


	5. Finally talking

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 5: Finally talking.  
By: Raven612  
  
Yumi sat in the park on a wooden bench swinging her legs mindlessly.  
"Hey," A familiar voice called, "What's up?" Ulrich asked walking up and sitting next to her.  
"Um, Ulrich what are you doing here?" She asked turning cold.  
"I was just passing by and saw you here alone so I decided to say hi." He said rubbing his foot in the dirt.  
"Why aren't you with Sissy?" Yumi asked coolly.  
"I well I uh, she I guess we really don't see eye to eye." He tried to smile.  
"Ulrich how come you don't try and help Od, Jeremy, and I stop Xana?" She asked.  
"Because I see nothing wrong." He said coolly with a smile.  
"Ulrich you were with Sissy you kissed her and you're asking me what's wrong." She screamed at him standing now.  
"What's wrong with me asking you I was just curious if you've found the activated tower yet?" He said dryly.  
"How would you know we've even been searching you've been with Sissy." She seethed.  
"I can't help it she's just so amazing." He breathed leaning back into his hands.  
"Look Ulrich I'm sorry I know you can't control yourself right now we think its Xana." Yumi said sitting down again next to him.  
"What are you talking about I'm fine I just chose not to be with you guys anymore." He said.  
"Well then fine I choose to end this conversation and I don't care if it's Xana there's still a part of you in there and he's feeding off of that, may be there is a part of you that wants Sissy and a part that loathes Od, Jeremy, and I." Yumi said her eyes filling with tears.  
"Maybe and if it is Xana well then I'm glad you found out about the other _parts _of me." He hissed in her face.  
"Ulrich, when we do find the tower I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that." She said sadly crying freely now.  
"You know what you are," He asked turning to her, "you're an annoying little girl that has to be the center of attention and you need to act like the big brain of everything and try to make it look like your cool calm and collected but your not you just an insecure little twit." He spat in her face.  
"Is that what you really think or is that Xana?" Yumi asked through her tears.  
"You figure it out." He snapped and stacked away.  
She turned and ran home her tears fogging her vision, she vowed there and then to put all of her effort into finding the tower and fast before Xana decides to do something. She ran further and cried harder she tripped three times on her way home. She pulled her door open and ran up the stairs. She almost stepped on Lightning who was now starting to gain strength and walk around a little.  
"Lightning," She sniffed rubbing her nose on her sleeve and looking down a smile forming on her face.  
He answered her with a happy mew.  
"I'm glad you have enough strength to walk around now." She scooped him up and walked over to her bed but when she bent her knee she hissed in pain and tears of pain clouded her vision. "Great," she breathed looking down and finding she had ripped her jeans and blood was running down her leg. She set Lightning on the floor and went to her bathroom. Her forehead was scratched and a little bloody and her elbows were scraped and her knee had a deep gash the stung and wouldn't stop bleeding.  
She mended herself as well as she could and went to call Jeremy.  
"Hello, Jeremy can we go to the factory I really want to find the tower and fast I miss Ulrich." She sighed.  
"Yumi it's late," He sighed into the phone.  
"I don't care it's a weekend and we need to do this fast I have a feeling that Monday will be when Xana launches his attack." She said hastily as she lay on her floor lazily pulling a string for Lightning to chase.  
"I'll call Od and meet you up there." He sighed admitting to defeat.  
They all met on the front lawn of the factory.  
"How far have you got on your program?" Od asked yawning.  
"I'm about half way through it." Jeremy answered scratching the back of his neck.  
"Well hopefully tonight you finish it I'm sick of Ulrich hanging on Sissy." Od said making a disgusted face.  
"You can say that again." Jeremy answered as they entered the old abandoned factory and went into the elevator.  
"Just hurry please." Yumi pleaded but stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Ulrich tearing apart Jeremy's main computer.  
"Ulrich stop that!" Yumi and the rest screamed running at him.  
"Get off of me." He roared shoving them all away as he turned to the computer just as Aelita appeared.  
"Oh hello Ulrich, where's Jeremy?" She asked looking around.  
"Oh he's around, but he won't be able to save you or Lyoko from me anymore princess." He said rising the heavy metal club, Yumi say her chance and took it if anything were more important than her own life it was the world, Lyoko, and her friends. She flew in front of the computer and felt the cold metal hit her forcefully on the head. She rolled away just as darkness enclosed her.  
"Yumi," Od screamed running towards her.  
"Aelita," Jeremy screamed running towards his computer.  
"Jeremy Yumi's hurt bad and all you care about is the computer?" Od asked looking up and smoothing back her hair and pulled his hand back as it struck something sticky, he looked at it and it was full of blood.  
"Grab Ulrich," Jeremy instructed noticing the totally insane look in his eyes and the small twitching smile he wore.  
"I have an idea, I'll bring Yumi to the school and get Jim to bring her to the hospital, and you try and restrain Ulrich until I can get back." Od yelled rushing away carrying a limp Yumi to the school.  
"Jim! Jim!" Od screamed running up to the entrance.  
"Od?" He looked around startled.  
"Jim I need you to take Yumi to the hospital." Od rushed his sentence and ran away setting her on the ground in front of him.  
He arrived back at the factory to find that Ulrich was successfully restrained and Jeremy had a large bump on his head and his glass's were eschew he also had a few cuts and bruises on his face.  
"I'm ready to go to Lyoko now, get that program finished fast." Od said as ran to the scanners.  
"I'll do it in the name of Yumi." He said under his breath as he worked furiously on the program.  
It was around 1 in the morning when Jeremy punched in the last few digits to his code.  
"Okay Od I've finished it now I'll upload it and locate the activated tower." Jeremy said.  
"Hurry!" Od yelled as 4 crabs approached.  
"I got it!" Jeremy yelled and pressed the enter key.  
"Good now princess you stay out of the line of fire." He told her as Jeremy loaded in the program.  
"Okay its 70 degrees north and 50 degrees south." Jeremy said.  
"Okay don't worry we'll make it." He said.  
"I'll try to run for the towers just take care of yourself." Aelita yelled as she ran in the direction of the tower.  
"I'll be there in a bit, Laser Arrow!" He shouted taking out the last one.  
He ran to Aelita and protected her from the rest of the crabs that had showed up but he was shot and his life points were gone before he could make sure Aelita reached the tower safely.  
"Jeremy! Jeremy did she make it?" Od asked running out of breath to where Jeremy sat watching the screen intently.  
"I don't know yet there's three crabs surrounding her and she's trying very hard to get to the tower..." Jeremy trailed on turning back to the screen.  
"Jeremy, I have to warn you of something," Aelita said suddenly, "you will not be able to return to the past, your program is too huge to let Lyoko to allow you to return to the past." She said nearly dodging an energy blast from a nearby crab.  
"Well I suppose that's alright no one really has anything to suspect." Jeremy replied scratching his chin.  
"I just wanted you to know that, well here I go." She said stepping through the tower.  
"Be careful Aelita." Jeremy warned.  
Jeremy was interrupted by Ulrich's screams.  
"No, no stop it; it hurts, no, no!!" Ulrich screamed clutching his temples and rolling around the floor screaming.  
"Ulrich," Od screamed running towards him.  
"It's okay Od I think Xana is leaving Ulrich's mind and it must be painful."  
"Will he be okay?" Od asked his hand supporting his head.  
"He should be, what about Yumi?" Jeremy asked bushing up his glasses.  
"I had Jim take her to the hospital we'll take Ulrich and we'll all go to see her first thing in the morning." Od replied closing his eyes tight as another one of Ulrich's screams pierced the air and a single black tear fell from his eye and he passed out.  
  
A/N: Okay just warning ratings may go up after the next chapter and I hope you all really liked this chapter and it seemed to me that I got a little OOC in a few parts of the story but then again sometimes good stories need a bit of shaking up huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'm thinking of adding some chapters to my other story "Just a Thought." A lot of people want me to so I might do that well R&R as usual!!!!!!! !!! 


	6. Yumi's Dreams

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 6: Yumi's dreams  
By: Raven612  
  
The next morning arrived and Ulrich awoke just like he would from a regular sleep.  
"Hey Ulrich, do you remember what you've been doing before you woke up just now?" Odd (I just learned that his name was spelled that way –lol- ) asked.  
"I was sleeping wasn't I?" He asked.  
"No, not at all," Odd replied throwing on his clothes quickly hurrying around the room.  
"What's the rush?" Ulrich asked scratching his head.  
"We're going to see Yumi, she's in the hospital." Odd said looking towards him with his shirt half on and half off.  
"What happened to her?" Ulrich replied scrambling around throwing on anything.  
"Um, you, uh, hit her in the head, um, with, a, uh, club." Odd replied turning a shade of red.  
"I did?" Ulrich asked stunned.  
"Well you were under Xana's control and she knew that so she doesn't blame you."  
"It doesn't matter if she blames me because I was still the one that did it." He said sadly rubbing his face as he lowered himself to the bed.  
"She missed you a lot Ulrich and I think you need to see her." Odd said going to him and sitting next to him as Kiwi jumped into his lap.  
"Okay, I guess I owe her that much huh?" He asked getting up and holding the door open for Odd so that they could go and meet Jeremy.  
"Hey guys," Jeremy greeted as he saw them walk up to him in the yard.  
"How far is the hospital from here?" Ulrich asked with his head hung low.  
"Um about 4 miles I believe." Jeremy answered.  
"Well I guess we need the exercise huh?" Odd asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"I suppose." Ulrich answered his head still hung.  
"Well we better get going." Jeremy finally said as they started to walk.  
I took them around 2 hours to finally reach the hospital.  
"Hello, which room is Yumi Inshiya (I just guessed on the last name how you really spell it?).  
"She is on the second floor in room 217." The nurse answered.  
They all took the elevator to the second floor they all turned right and went straight to Room 217.  
Odd held the door open for all of them. Ulrich walked up to her bed and went to stand next to her.  
Her hair seemed to make a black halo about her head, her eyes were closed and she had a large bandage around her head that had a large spot of blood on it.  
"Oh Yumi what did I do to you?" He whispered stoking her face.  
"It's alright Ulrich," Jeremy said resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know," He breathed.  
"Well would anybody like a soda?" Odd asked as he exited the room.  
"Yeah, I'll come with you." Jeremy said going after him.  
They both went through the door.  
"Hey Yumi," He whispered pulling up a chair next to her bed, "I'm really sorry about what happened." He said sliding his hand over hers.  
"You were brave I suppose for taking a blow like that." He said smiling through his sadness.  
"Um Ulrich is it okay if we come in?" Jeremy asked stepping through the door.  
"Yeah of course," Ulrich replied as he swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Hey there girl," Odd said as he stroked her cheek.  
"Hey Yumi," Jeremy said as he moved towards her.  
"We're all hoping that you make it out of this okay." Ulrich whispered bending and kissing her cheek softly as they decided to leave.  
"Wait guys don't leave me." She screamed to them, they kept walking. "No wait come back I need you all." She screamed sliding to the floor of a dark dark room.  
"I need you," She whispered as she started to cry.  
What she didn't know was that they couldn't hear her; she was trapped in her mind. All of the loneliness she felt all of the anger and hate, all of the sadness, and most of all the love. It imprisoned her from the world she had trapped herself in her own mind. "help," She uttered painfully as she sat.(I got that idea from Disney's Pixel Perfect and somewhat from Teen Titans.)  
She ran her hand down the glass that was her mind encasing her. One the outside she was a pale and unmoving figure.  
  
A/N: How was that? I hope y'all liked (fake Texas accent) well stay tuned as the saga unfolds. Lol well be sure to Review and the parings (since a lot of people don't know) Yumi/Ulrich, Jeremy/Aelita, Odd/Maya, is that okay because you are the ones that matter so tell me what you want in it!!! Bye bye  
Malzy


	7. Angel Eyes

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 7: Angel Eyes  
By: Raven612  
  
Ulrich barely could keep his mind on the lesson.  
"Ulrich are you paying attention?" The teacher snapped as she looked at him with a cold stare.  
"Yes ma'am," He answered weakly.  
"Well then what did I just say?" She asked coldly.  
"You um, well you said something about, um..." He said searching around for the right words.  
"That's what I thought, anyhow class I was saying in order to make sure that you get the right cells in order to make a successful clone." She said writing more formulas on the chalk board.  
"Ulrich, we're going to the hospital after class." Odd whispered to him leaning across the row.  
"Alright, let's take the bus this time." He answered.  
"Okay," Odd agreed.  
The class ended at 3:30 p.m., Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy made their way across the street in front of the school. They all sat around the bench by the bus stop and waited for the 4:00 bus to arrive. Once it did they all boarded and waited patiently for the stop nearest the hospital. They got off and walked the rest of the way.  
"Hello." They all greeted the nurse at the front desk.  
"Hi." She answered smiling softly. They had come to the hospital almost every hour of the weekend and came to know the nurse very well.  
They walked straight to the elevator and went to the second floor.  
"Ulrich how about you go in and do what you want for a while before any of us." Jeremy said patting him on the shoulder and ignoring the look from Odd.  
"Um okay sure," He said stammering slightly. He sat next to her in a chair that seemed to be there just for him.  
"Yumi I don't know if you can hear me..."  
"Oh Ulrich I can I can please don't leave me again." She whispered dismally. (Note: May be some OOC around this part of the story.)  
"But I need you here with me; it's so hard no hearing your voice." He whispered stroking her cheek.  
"Ulrich help me." She said aloud.  
"Yumi please just come back to me." He whispered kissing her softly on the cheek again.  
Ulrich got up to walk away to get Jeremy and Odd when something cold grasped his hand and pulled him back.  
"Yumi?!" He asked startled looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Ul-Ul-Ulrich." Yumi chocked out.  
"Yumi you're awake." He said joyfully.  
"Ulrich, you can hear me?" She muttered looking up at him her eyes shining brightly.  
"Yeah I can hear you, why not?" He asked with a forced smile.  
"It was strange," She whispered averting her eyes away from him.  
"Look Yumi I'm sorry for this, all of this." He said softly as he took his seat next to her bed again still aware that she held his hand.  
"Ulrich I know you didn't mean it I understand that it was Xana but I have no idea how he did it." Yumi said.  
"I know but I feel really awful." He said brushing his hand over his face brushing away the fatigue.  
"It's okay, where are Jeremy and Odd?" She asked looking around her small hospital room.  
"I'll get them," He offered standing so fast he almost knocked over his chair.  
Ulrich walked to the door and called down the hall to Jeremy and Odd who stood next to a pop machine chatting aimlessly.  
"Jeremy, Odd come on Yumi's awake." He shouted to them happily with a wide smiled plastered to his face.  
"You're kidding!" Odd shouted back dropping his soda and running into the room, sure enough there lie Yumi with her eyes open and looking around the explore he surroundings.  
"I'll go and tell the nurse, she'll call her parents." Jeremy offered.  
"Hurry up," Odd shouted after him. He and Ulrich walked to Yumi's side.  
"Hello Yumi," Odd greets smiling wistfully.  
"Odd how are you?" She asks him looking up to him smiling.  
"That's dumb I should be asking you that." He smiled.  
"I'm fine, just a small bump on the head." As Yumi said this she noticed Ulrich step back and flinch.  
"So I wonder when they'll let you out of here." Odd replied as he looked around the small room.  
"I don't know." She answered watching him walk the full perimeter of the room.  
"Hey," Jeremy greeted as he walked through the door out of breath.  
"Jeremy, are you doing alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine," He answered scuffling as he approached her, "your' parents are on the way." He said going to her bedside and rested his hand on the sheets.  
She nodded her head unsure of what to say. They all stood in silence until Odd finally broke the tension.  
"So um, I suppose that you have quit a headache huh?" He asked smiling slightly.  
"You wouldn't believe it." She smiled at him.  
"Well we better be off you'd probably want to be alone with your parents huh?" Ulrich said at long last.  
"Um okay, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She asked as they departed just as her parents entered.  
"Yeah," They all answered in unison and Ulrich lingered behind so he could give her a quick wave before her parents could smother her.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all liked this! R&R and in the next chappie I hope to have more Odd and Maya action lol well don't forget to review!  
  
Malzy 


	8. Candles and a little romance

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 8: Candles and a little romance.  
By: Raven612  
  
A/N: All of the people wanting romance well this chapter will have a lot if it! I hope it pleases you all and don't worry things won't be quite for too long ;) Well go on and read now   
  
Yumi had been in the hospital for three days and was more than ready to go home when the time finally arrived.  
  
"Well Yumi you better say good-bye to this room because today you are finally going home." The nurse replied happily as she pulled open the blinds to let in a stream of morning sunlight.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it," Yumi cried as she watched the nurse walk around her room tidying up.  
  
"Today at noon your parents are expected to come and pick you up, but first I need you to get out of your bed and walk around a bit for me to see if there is any type of damage." The nurse said as she walked towards her bed and pulled back the sheets.  
  
"Alright if that's what it takes fro me to get out of here." Yumi smiled as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and applied pressure to her feet. She swayed slightly but caught herself and pushed up from the bed. She staggered for a few steps but started walking normally after a few more stumbles.  
  
"Well as far as I can tell you don't have any serious injury other than the bump on your head and I think we can take that bandage off today." The nurse said watching Yumi carefully as she walked around the room her white patient gown swishing as she went.  
  
"That good to hear," Yumi replied walking back to her bed and sat there for a few minutes watching the nurse, "May I have me clothes, please?" She asked.  
  
"Certainly I'll be back in a few minutes," The nurse said as she hurried out the out the door and down the hall.  
  
She arrived back in ten minutes with Yumi's clothes in a plastic sealed baggy.  
  
"There you are," the nurse said gently laying the package on Yumi's lap.  
  
"Thank you," Yumi replied picking them up and walking to the bathroom to change. She stepped out a few minutes later fully dressed with her white gown draped over her arm.  
  
"Let's go see the doctor about that bandage." The nurse said taking her forearm and leading her down the hall.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure that it can come off but the stitches will have to stay in for another 4 weeks." The doctor said tilting her head sideways and examining it. "Are you sure you can manage to go to school once you're released today?" The doctor asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course," Yumi replied forcing a smile to convince him, 'Anything to talk to my friends.' She thought to herself as the nurse led her to her room to await her parent's arrival.  
  
Yumi's mother and father arrived at promptly 12 o'clock.  
  
"Yumi honey, how do you feel? You look much better." Her mother said rushing to her daughter.  
  
"I'm fine mom." She blushed.  
  
"Now you're sure you can handle going to school?" Her father asked standing next to her mother.  
  
"Yes I'm positive now can we just go?" She asked getting restless.  
  
"Alright," They agreed and she scooted into a wheel chair, hospital policy, and was wheeled to her awaiting car.  
  
Yumi walked into the lunch room and was surrounded by students.  
  
"Yumi are you okay?" A student asked.  
  
"What happened Yumi?" Another student asked.  
  
"I bet she feel over a tree branch." She heard Sissy snicker.  
  
"Wow your back." Another student piped in.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me," Odd shouted pushing his way through the throng of people around Yumi followed by Maya, Jeremy, and Ulrich.  
  
"Oh Yumi I'm so glad your back." Maya greeted hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hey Yumi welcome home," Odd smiled patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"It's nice to be home." She smiled looking at him and shifting her gaze to Ulrich.  
  
"Are you sure you should be in school this early?" Jeremy asked concern fogging his voice.  
  
"I'm fine except for a few minor problems." She smiled.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here." Ulrich said walking up to her.  
  
"I'm glad to be here too." She smiled widely.  
  
"Well I'm starving come on guys," Odd said as she tugged Maya and the rest along with him.  
  
"Good 'ol Odd." Ulrich smiled falling in step with Yumi behind Odd and Maya.  
  
"Anything happen while I was away?" She asked Ulrich as she grabbed a tray.  
  
"No nothing much, you missed an awesome explosion in chemistry the other day though." He laughed as he sat next to Yumi and across from Maya and Odd who were trying to see who could fit the most crackers in their mouth.  
  
"Their meant for each other huh?" Yumi asked smiling at them as a cloud of cracker crumbs exploded from Odds' mouth.  
  
"I win!" Screamed and enthusiastic Maya who, now also, let a cloud of cracker crumbs fly.  
  
"Aw man," Odd grunted in defeat as he began to eat like a normal human being.  
  
"Hey Jeremy, any success with materializing Aelita?" Yumi asked him.  
  
"No not at all yet I've been to busy to even do more through research on it." He confessed.  
  
The bell rang signaling that lunch had ended and the shrill blast caused pain to course through Yumi's head.  
  
"Ahh..." She breathed dropping her tray and grabbing her head where the stitches were.  
  
"Yumi," they all screamed rushing towards her.  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't expect that." She said allowing them to pull her towards their class.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it? We can take you to the infirmary." Jeremy offered sliding his hand around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, really I'm fine." She said smiling as she stood by herself and walked into the class.  
  
"Hello Yumi I'm glad to see that your back and doing fine." Mrs. Hertz (I think that what it is?) glancing up from her desk.  
  
"Hello ma'am, I'm glad to be back also." Yumi smiled as she took her seat opposite of Ulrich who sat scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.  
  
The class began with the monotone sound of Mrs. Hertz explaining proper lab safety.  
  
"Here," Ulrich hissed shoving the note into Yumi's hand.  
  
"What is this?" She asked looking at it.  
  
"Read it when you're alone." He whispered to her.  
  
"Alright," She smiled at him and but it in between the cover and the first page in her diary notebook.  
  
The bell rang and Yumi experienced a little less pain than before.  
  
"I guess after being in the quite confides of the hospital I'm not used to it, but it should, after a few days, go away." She smiled heading towards her next class.  
  
She sat and listened to the teacher drone on about something that happened in history a long time ago. She suddenly remembered the note that Ulrich had given her. She took it out of her notebook and stuffed it into her pants pocket and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Yumi," The teacher asked pointing to her.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"Please hurry Yumi," The teacher smiled as she shuffled out of the class.  
  
Once she was in her stall with the door properly locked, she tore the note open and read furiously.  
  
Dear Yumi,  
Hey, it's Ulrich, I hope you feel okay.  
I was just wonder if you would like to meet me tonight around 6, I have an awesome spot picked out in the park and no one knows where it's  
at.  
Well I hope to see you there if you're not to sick or whatever to come.  
Well anyhow I hope you feel better soon.  
Love always,  
Ulrich  
  
Yumi smiled and read it a third time before she decided that she had taken a lot of time and headed back to class. It seemed to her that she was floating.  
  
The final bell rang and she headed to the usual spot to meet Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Maya. Maya seemed to be following behind Odd more and more lately.  
  
"Hey Yumi," They all greeted as she walked towards them and flashed Ulrich a quick smile and he looked away blushing.  
  
"Well sorry guys but I have to get going." Maya announced looking at her watch and gave Odd a quick hug; he blushed furiously and waved her good- bye just like everyone else.  
  
"Well I better be off too, Aelita promised to help me find information on materialization." Jeremy announced as he walked away from them with quick good-byes.  
  
"Well I better go and see if I can get my mountain of homework any smaller." Odd smiled as he waved good-bye to Ulrich and Yumi.  
  
"So I guess you uh, read my not huh?" He asked with a small grin blushing deeply scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there but I have to get home now, I'll see you at six in the park." She yelled waving to him as she retreated.  
  
"Life is good again," He sighed resting his head in his hands as he walked to his and Odds room.  
  
Yumi rushed around her room franticly trying to find something suitable to wear for tonight. She finally settled on a red halter top and a medium length black skirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a small ponytail. She studied herself in her mirror and decided to get moving it was already 5:50.  
  
"Mom, dad I'm going to meet Ulrich I'll be home around 10?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Alright honey," Her mother smiled at her and winked to her father who had a stunned look on his face.  
  
Yumi arrived at exactly 6 and looked around for Ulrich. She spotted him a few yards away waving to her. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of kaki pants.  
  
"Wow Yumi, you look very uh..." He trailed on loosing himself as he looked her up and down.  
  
"You look very nice yourself." She said smiling and a blush creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"Well its back this way." He said taking her hand gently and leading her down a narrow path.  
  
"How did you find this place?" She asked him.  
  
"Me and Odd were here one time playing with Kiwi and Odd threw the ball to hard behind some trees to I ran after it and found myself here." He answered pulling back the leaves of a weeping willow and escorted her through the tree.  
  
"Wow," She breathed, they were next to a creek and tiny fire-flies flew over head and on the sore near the bank were a picnic blanket with two lit candles.  
  
"Wow Ulrich this is wonderful." She said squeezing his hand as she walked around examining the surroundings.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I care about you a lot, and that I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
"Ulrich I forgave you, this is just so wonderful." She smiled again.  
  
"Well let's go sit down." He offered leading her over to the blanket.  
  
Yumi sat opposite of add and watched him as he searched through the picnic basket for some sodas.  
  
"Here," He said offering her a cherry flavored one.  
  
"Thanks," She said taking a sip and watched as he rummaged around for the food.  
  
He handed her a plate with potatoes salad, a sandwich and an ice cream dessert.  
  
"Wow Ulrich this looks wonderful did you do all of this yourself?" She asked starting to eat.  
  
"No I uh, had some help from the lunch ladies." He blushed.  
  
"That's sweet." She said smiling wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Listen Yumi there was a reason I asked you here and it wasn't just to apologize." He said clearing his throat.  
  
"What is it Ulrich?" She asked concerned that something might be wrong.  
  
"I was well wondering if you had ever considered um, well, being my girlfriend." He spat in one long sentence.  
  
"Are you serious Ulrich?" She asked.  
  
"I'm uh very serious." He choked.  
  
"Um well yea hi suppose I have." She answered blushing.  
  
"Well I'm asking you if you will be." He said watching her face for any emotions.  
  
"Of course I will." She breathed moving towards him.  
  
"You, you will?" He asked unsure if he heard right.  
  
"Yes I will." She smiled.  
  
"Yumi, wow you have no idea how easy you made this." He said smiling.  
  
"Well you can't start now by uh walking me home." She smiled as she rose.  
  
"Sure," He smiled taking her hand and leading her through the park.  
  
"This, Ulrich, was the best night I had ever had." She sighed leaning into him.  
  
"Same here," he breathed as he savored the feel of her against him.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said as they go to the front of her house.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said quickly ducking down and gave her a goodnight kiss.  
  
"I'll see you," He said waving and walking away dreamily.  
  
"You too," She said waving to him as he disappeared.  
  
She walked up to her; well to her it seemed that she was floating. She changed into her pajamas and slid beneath her cozy covers and fell asleep to pleasant dreams and lightning purring next to her head.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all loved that one! I know you did because you all asked for romance and there you got it! Well if you liked, loved, of hated it let me know and I'll be sure to update! And also double spacing it I find makes it easier to read so I'll do that from now on! Well cya around! R&R which I know you all will! 


	9. Who are they?

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 9: Who are they?  
By: Ravn612  
  
A/N: Okay I have a chance to do something I wanted to, to show you guys that I appreciate your reviews I just want to thank you and for motivating me to write more! It really helps to get the juices flowing lol. Okay anyhow, wow I didn't know I had a fan smiles anyhow thank you all and my chappies will be updated much faster now because SCHOOL IS OUT AND SUMMER IS HERE!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited oh and if anyone likes Teen Titans I'm writing a fic for it called "Midnight Rain" It's got Raven and Robin paring. Well okay enough chit chat now more of the story   
  
Summer was nearing and the whole school was growing restless; even the teacher were starting to slack. The bell rang signaling lunch.  
  
"Hey Jeremy," Odd called as he ran after him.  
  
"Oh, hello Odd," Jeremy answered turning towards him.  
  
"Don't you think Xana's being too quite?" Odd asked falling in step with Jeremy just as Yumi and Ulrich appeared from down the hall.  
  
"I don't know I think we better see what Aelita's up to after lunch." Jeremy responded falling into line behind Maya.  
  
"Hey guys," Yumi greeted as they sat at their table near a window.  
  
"Hey Yumi," Maya and Odd greeted sitting next to each other.  
  
"Hey guys," She smiled back.  
  
They all ate lunch with the usual chat but Odd and Maya liked to partake in lunch time games such as small food fights, cracker stuffing contests, and who could make the worst looking food by making anything they had on their tray and the loser would have to take a bite. The bell rang and they all dumped their trays and went to the last three classes for the day.  
  
"What do you think Xana could be up to?" Yumi asked Ulrich as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I don't know but it might be something big if he's taking this long to do something." Ulrich answered unhappily.  
  
"I suppose," Yumi sighed as they reached their class.  
  
The day passed in a hot and slow manner until finally the final bell rang and the whole school seemed to burst open with excitement.  
  
"I sure wish they had somewhere to cool off like a pool or something." A girl was saying to her friend as Jeremy and gang walked down the stairs.  
  
"You're lucky you have air conditioning and someplace to cool off." Odd sighed wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Well I guess I could have you guys over to cool off, maybe a few sodas and a sprinkler?" Yumi asked smiling as Odds' face lit up.  
  
"You really think so?" He asked hanging on her every word.  
  
"I suppose if you guys can leave school property." She said as they walked her to the gate.  
  
"I dunno, maybe." Odd said as they waved to her.  
  
"I'll call you guys later." She yelled as she ran off towards her house.  
  
Back in Jeremy's room they were enjoying a visit from Aelita.  
  
"No Jeremy everything here is fine." Aelita answered.  
  
"No pulsations?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Xana is being too quite I wish I knew what he was up to." Jeremy sighed leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Lyoko and take a look around." Ulrich offered from his spot on the bed.  
  
"I don't know," Jeremy said.  
  
"They don't need to I can check it out from here and I'll tell you if I find any pulsations." Aelita offered.  
  
"Alright, but be careful." Jeremy warned.  
  
"Don't worry." She laughed as she disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile at an animal shelter  
  
"Hey Bob are you gonna lock up?" A fat man in blue overalls asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," A tall and skinny man answered caging up the last of the dogs.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning." The fat one shouted as he left for the night.  
  
"No prob," The skinny one waved as the fat one sped out onto the busy highway.  
  
"Well Rocko looks like its gonna be a warm night, how about I open this vent for ya huh." The skinny one said patting a well built dog on the head as he reached over him and opened the vent close to the dogs' nose. A black mist swirled out and the dog sniffed it. The dog stood and growled at the man in its cage.  
  
"Hey rocko come on buddy you know me." He stammered standing a backing into a corner. The dog jumped and bit the man hard in the neck.  
  
The man let out a watery scream and fell to the ground. The dog ran out of its cage and started to bite the other animals in the shelter and started it trek to Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odds' school (does anyone know what it's called yet?).  
  
Back at Yumi's house, morning.  
  
The light broke through Yumi's curtains and Lightning started to lick her face.  
  
"I'm up," She laughed sitting and cuddling him into her lap.  
  
"Yumi breakfast is ready." Her mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," She called back. Yumi took a quick shower, brushed her hair and teeth, threw on her clothes, and went down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
At School  
  
"Hey Yumi did you hear about the man who died from a dog bite last night?" Odd asked as they greeted her at the school gates.  
  
"No, do you think it could be Xana?" She asked.  
  
"It might be they said that it looked as though all of the cages were broken into and all of the animals are missing." Jeremy said as they walked up the stairs to the school.  
  
"I'll go see if Aelita found any Pulsations." Jeremy said as he pulled out his laptop and ran for the library.  
  
"We'll be in class." Yumi answered tugging Ulrich with her.  
  
"Do you think it could be Xana and the ravenous animals are on their way here?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich.  
  
As if to answer the question they opened the door to the science lab, it was empty except for a large and mean looking black dog.  
  
"Yes now I think that it is Xana." Ulrich gulped squeezing Yumi's hand, "run!" Ulrich screamed pulling Yumi with him and Odd followed as the dog lunged out of the room after them.  
  
"Where are going to go?" Yumi asked as she and Ulrich skidded to a stop just as two more dogs rounded the corner and ignored the other students.  
  
"To the library," he answered pulling her along and watching Odd who was in front of him.  
  
"Jeremy! Jeremy!" They all screamed pulling open the doors.  
  
"Guys help me." He screamed throwing an angry cat off of his arm.  
  
"We're coming." Yumi yelled as she threw another cat off of Jeremy.  
  
"Let's go," Ulrich yelled from his post by the door, "if we can make it to that window we can use the passage in the park." He pointed as they ran to him.  
  
"Alright, but isn't this the uh, second floor?" Odd asked looking down the hall as two dogs rounded on them.  
  
"We don't have any other choice do we?" Ulrich asked swallowing hard.  
  
"There's no way we could survive a jump from the window." Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's arm.  
  
"What else is there?" He asked looking to her.  
  
"I'll distract the dogs and you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." She said watching as the growling dogs moved closer.  
  
"Yumi you can't, you could be killed like the guy at the shelter." Ulrich gasped turning to her and grabbing both of her hands.  
  
"Or I could be killed jumping from a two story window." She said.  
  
"But Yumi," Ulrich pleaded.  
  
"You three go now, I can handle this." She said letting go of Ulrich's hands as she ran foreword and jumped clear over the dogs outstretched heads and beckoned them to run after her. "Go!" She screamed to the others as she and the dogs disappeared around the corner.  
  
"You heard her come on." Ulrich yelled as they ran down the hall Yumi ran.  
  
"Wait you guys I think she might be trouble." Odd whispered as he bumped into Ulrich.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy and Ulrich asked in unison.  
  
"Look," He pointed to a trail of blood.  
  
"We can't go after her, she said she'd meet us there and Yumi always keeps a promise." Ulrich said as he dashed into the school yard and watched Jim try to fight off a very aggressive looking poodle. (lol a lil comic relief).  
  
"Let's hurry.' Jeremy shouted over the screams.  
  
"Coming." Odd and Ulrich cried running after him to the passage in the park.  
  
They opened the manhole and slid down. Jeremy grabbed his scooter and Odd and Ulrich grabbed their skateboards. They ran across the bridge and into the factory. They entered the elevator and went to Jeremy's computer.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up." A voice called from as corner.  
  
"Yumi your okay." Odd yelled running to her.  
  
"Of course I am." She smiled noticing Ulrich's face lighten a little.  
  
"Aelita," Jeremy called.  
  
"Yes Jeremy?" She asked.  
  
"Have you found any pulsations?" He asked her.  
  
"I have, I'm in the ice region now." She said.  
  
"I'll locate the tower, Aelita I'm sending Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi in they'll help you."  
  
"I'll be waiting." She smiled disappearing.  
  
Ulrich and the rest went to the scanner room.  
  
In Lyoko.  
  
"Hey Aelita," Odd called running up to her.  
  
"Hello." She smiled as Yumi and Ulrich joined them.  
  
"There, the towers over that way." She pointed to a tower with a red haze around it.  
  
"Okay time to get moving." Odd smiled as they walked foreword.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A voice shot from behind them. They all spun around and found a group of teenagers much like themselves looking at them.  
  
"What the?" Odd muttered.  
  
"Hey you funny haired boy," A tall slender one with longish black hair called pulling a sword.  
  
"What do you call him?" Ulrich seethed walking foreword.  
  
"Hey you're cute." A girl piped in, she was dressed in a mini skirt and a smaller top with jewels in it.  
  
"Who are you?" Yumi asked looking them up and down.  
  
"We are X.A.N.A." The other boy called.  
  
"You're Xana?" Odd asked stunned. Aelita let a small gasp.  
  
"Yeah and we don't like the way you guys always mess everything up for us." A smaller girl piped in.  
  
"They aren't real human beings their just a program made by Xana to scare you off." Jeremy told them.  
  
"Great our cover is blown." The leader snickered as he sliced into Odd.  
  
"Great, Odd you lost 20 life points." Jeremy yelled a fight broke loose.  
  
"Aelita get to the tower we'll be okay." Ulrich yelled brining his sword down on a girl that looked like Yumi and she vanished.  
  
"Ulrich behind," Yumi called throwing her fan into the boys chest that advanced on her.  
  
"Got it," He called back as another boy disappeared.  
  
"Laser arrow," Odd called as he flipped over other boys' head and got him in the back and he too disappeared.  
  
"Well if it isn't the rest of the welcome party with a few more friends." Yumi sighed as she advanced towards them.  
  
"Aelita hurry," Ulrich called, "Odd you go with Aelita and protect her." He said.  
  
"Aright," Odd agreed running after her.  
  
"Are you ready Yumi?" Ulrich asked glancing towards her.  
  
"Let's kick some butt." She smiled throwing her fan into a crab and it exploded.  
  
Aelita and Odd  
  
"We're almost there." Aelita said pointing to the tower that loomed in front of them.  
  
"Okay, I've got your back." Odd shouted shooting a crab.  
  
Odd turned and watched as Aelita stepped through the tower.  
  
"Jeremy," Odd called.  
  
"Jeremy!" He called louder this time, still no answer.  
  
back in the factory  
  
"N-n-nice doggy," Jeremy panted squeezing even further into a corner. The dog growled louder and advanced towards him.  
  
Lyoko  
  
"Ulrich behind you," Yumi called as her fan struck a crab and it exploded.  
  
"They won't stop coming." Ulrich cried as more and more kept showing up.  
  
"We'll just have to hope that Aelita gets to the tower soon." Yumi said as she ran towards a hornet.  
  
Odd and Aelita  
  
"Laser arrow," Odd called as a blast caught him in the chest and he disappeared.  
  
factory  
  
Odd awoke a few moments later and ran to where Jeremy was.  
  
"Jeremy its okay Aelita is at the tower." Odd yelled to him as the dog jumped. "Jeremy!" Odd screamed then it all stopped.  
  
"Return to the past," Jeremy said in one long breath.  
  
White bubble thingy  
  
"It's so hot here." Odd complained fanning himself as he leaned against the gates to the school.  
  
"Well at least there aren't any crazy animals around." Ulrich said and they all laughed.  
  
"Well I got to get going." Yumi said as she left through the gates to her house.  
  
"We'll see you later." Ulrich called as he waved her goodbye.  
  
A/N: Well there that does it for action. Well I just want to thank you all again for reading my fic and liking it! Well now I have to go brainstorm for a few more ideas, oh and did anyone see the Code: Lyoko after Routine? I missed it on accident and I want to know what happened so please let me know. Oh and R&R as always! 


	10. Yumi’s sworn enemy

Mind over Matter  
Chapter 10: Yumi's sworn enemy.  
By: raven612  
  
A/N: I know it seems I for got about this fic, I just ran out of ideas and had a lot of babysitting to do. If anyone knows when the second season of Code: Lyoko will be on please tell me! I know that there is a second season but don't anything really about it. Well go and read now lol!!   
  
"I've had all I and take!" Sissy screamed slamming her fist on an open text book.  
  
"What's wrong?" Herb asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong; Ulrich doesn't even notice me anymore." Sissy complained. "I think it's time to eliminate the problem." Sissy said smiling evilly. Xana took this as a sign to launch and attack. He took control of Sissy by traveling through the air vents. He curled into her nose and rested in her brain. He would help Sissy along. He would kill Yumi and the others.  
  
"I think you're being too serious." Herb tried to reason noticing the look in her eyes.  
  
"I am not!" she demanded turning to him furiously.  
  
"Alright," Herb said in a scared voice.  
  
"Good," Sissy smiled, "because you and dorky over there will be helping me." She smiled.  
  
"Um..." Herb trailed on, he didn't want to help he didn't even want a part in the whole thing.  
  
"That's what I thought, it's such a great plan you're even speechless." Sissy said with and evil laugh.  
  
"Not really..." The two boys said in unison both backing away a bit afraid of Sissy at the moment.  
  
"Fine if you won't help I'll just do it myself." She said angrily as her eyes flashed a quick red.  
  
"We don't want to be a part of it." Herb finally said finding his voice.  
  
"I thought so; I always have to do things myself, no matter it will go smoothly with out two bumbling idiots to screw it up." She hissed and left them in a cloud of dust.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi were sitting a few yards from where Sissy and her gang were standing and they saw her walking away from them angrily.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Ulrich laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she's trying to think up another plan to gain your love." Yumi teased in a girly voice.  
  
"Humph, probably," he sighed as he rested his head against Yumi's shoulder.  
  
"These 2 days of school are going to kill me." Yumi sighed brushing a bead of sweat from her brow.  
  
As Yumi spoke those words she didn't know how true they maybe. Odd and Jeremy arrived out of breath and sweating.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"We found out something very important." Odd said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Yumi asked.  
  
"We're going to the pool today!" Odd exclaimed almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Awesome!" Ulrich and Yumi agreed high fiving each other. "How did you find that out?" Yumi asked getting serious.  
  
"Our genius hacked into the schools computers and found a schedule for the school days and today after lunch we get to go to the pool." Odd said smiling widely.  
  
"At least we'll get to cool off." Ulrich sighed sitting back down next to Yumi.  
  
"Yeah and I can't wait for lunch to be over." Odd said eagerly. "Hey who is that?" He asked suddenly pointing to a strange looking boy that was walking towards them.  
  
"That's Demir," Yumi said surprised.  
  
"Who?!" they all asked in unison stunned.  
  
"You know the night a few weeks ago I ran out on you guys while Ulrich was under mind control I met him at a coffee shop I went to, Odd I told you a little about him." She said looking over at Odd and waved to Demir.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember a little bit of that." He said thinking hard.  
  
"Hey," Yumi called walking over to him.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ulrich asked a little bit of jealousy creeping into his voice.  
  
"Hello Yumi," he said as they neared each other.  
  
"Demir what are you doing here?" Yumi asked smiling and lead him over to her friends.  
  
"My school ended 2 days ago for me so I decided to come and see you." He said.  
  
"Thank you, I've been meaning to come to you're aunts coffee shop but things kept coming up." She said. "Oh and these are my friends, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy." She pointed them all out to him.  
  
"Hello." They all greeted but Ulrich was feeling a little jealous.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you, Raquel wanted to come but she had to go on vacation with her parents." He told her.  
  
"Did you finally ask her to be your girlfriend?" She teased pushing against his shoulder.  
  
"Um, no I didn't," he said blushing.  
  
"Well you still have time, I suppose." Yumi said and spotted Sissy walking towards them. "Oh look who spotted Demir." Yumi whispered to Ulrich and they shared a laugh.  
  
"Hello guys," she said as she approached and looked Demir up and down with a smile on her face. "Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Demir, who are you?" he asked looking at her with slight interest.  
  
"My name is Sissy." She said in a snooty voice and threw Yumi a hateful look; Yumi could have sworn she saw her eyes flash a quick red as she walked off and said good bye to Demir.  
  
"Well I better get going my aunt needs some help at the shop." He said and waved good bye to all of them.  
  
Yumi turned quickly to Ulrich, "Ulrich is it just me or did you see Sissy's eyes flash a quick red?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't see anything." Ulrich said as he leaned back on the bench and let out a long whoosh of breath.  
  
"Oh," Yumi muttered feeling dumb.  
  
The bell rang and they all headed to their class, each anxiously awaiting lunch and then swimming.  
  
"I hope that these 2 classes before lunch go quickly." Odd said happily to Ulrich as they took their seats in science.  
  
"Yeah," Ulrich agreed as he sat down next to Odd and wiped off his forehead.  
  
The class droned on about what they would need to know and study next year in science and thankfully the bell rang and Ulrich was glad because his next class was with Yumi.  
  
"This class has to go faster than the last one." Ulrich complained as he took his seat behind Yumi and next to Jeremy.  
  
"I thought the last class was pretty fast." Yumi said smiling to Ulrich. She sat down and a slip of paper fell from her notebook. She unfolded it and stared in horror at it. It was drawn in all red and showed someone that looked just like Yumi lying in a puddle of blood with a wound to her arm and chest. "Odd this isn't funny." Yumi steamed turning to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her with genuine curiosity.  
  
"This." She said holding the picture right in his face.  
  
"I would never do that!" He said horrified as he took it from her hands.  
  
"What is it?" Ulrich asked eagerly trying to get a look at it.  
  
"It's a picture." Odd said giving it to him.  
  
"Who would do a thing like that?" He asked horrified looking up at Yumi's expression.  
  
"I don't know, it's sickening though," she said as she tore it from his hands and shoved it into her backpack.  
  
"I'm sorry Yumi but it might just be something not to worry about." Odd said.  
  
"Maybe," she said feeling slightly better but still uncomfortable.  
  
The class passed quit slowly for Yumi she couldn't get her mind off of the picture she had just found. The bell rang and the class rushed to the mess hall for lunch, but for those who did know of the swimming trip after lunch they were rushing through everything trying to hurry and get over with lunch. The bell finally rung and Odd smiled with anticipation as he rushed to find Maya and tell her the good news. Jim tried to get everyone's attention before anyone left.  
  
"Kids!" he called "We have arranged a surprise visit to the pool, I want everyone to go to their rooms and collect their things the busses will be leaving in 10 minutes." Jim announced and was almost plowed over as the kids ran screaming to their rooms.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Yumi announced as she ran to her house. "Hello lightening." Yumi called as she ran past him to her room and grabbed her suit and bag for the beach.  
  
"Good bye lightening." She called as she ran back to the school again.  
  
"Just in time, Sissy was bugging me to share a seat with her." Ulrich smiled as Yumi walked up to him.  
  
"I could sit with Odd if you want to sit with Sissy." Yumi teased as they entered the bus.  
  
"Oh would you?" Ulrich asked laughing as he and Yumi took their seat.  
  
"Okay kids, here are the rules, No horsing around, no spit balls, no walking around, and stay in you seats and be quiet." Jim ordered as he sat gruffly in his seat.  
  
"I guess that pretty much means we can't move a muscle." Odd laughed leaning over to talk to Yumi and Ulrich.  
  
"Yeah," they laughed and the bus sped around a corner throwing Yumi into Ulrich's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked helping her.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled as she dusted herself off. They arrived at the pool 15 minutes later.  
  
"Everyone out," Jim yelled as everyone from the three busses flowed out like rivers.  
  
"I haven't been swimming for a long time." Yumi sighed as she and the others walked to the edge of the pool and stared into the blue rippling water.  
  
"I'm going to be the first one in." Odd announced pulling off his shirt and shoved it into this backpack and threw it to the corner of the fenced in pool and jumped into the water. "Wow, this is wonderful!" He yelled ducking under and swam to the other edge.  
  
"I'm going in." Ulrich said as he too tore his shirt off and jumped in after Odd.  
  
"I have to change first." Jeremy announced as he made his way through the swarm of kids to the locker rooms.  
  
"Me too." Yumi announced as she went the opposite way to the girls locker rooms.  
  
They both emerged with a little effort to get back to the pool which was filled with kids. Yumi and Jeremy found each other and set off to find Odd and Ulrich. All they had to do was follow Sissy's voice.  
  
"I knew that she would lead us right to them." Yumi laughed as she and Jeremy walked up to Odd and Ulrich.  
  
"Did you two see Maya?" Odd asked a large smile on his face.  
  
"She was still in the locker room when I left." Yumi said glancing at Ulrich, she was starring at his muscles and blushed noticing that he was starring at her too. She wore a red bikini that tied behind her neck.  
  
"Let's swim." Odd yelled putting a fist in the air as Maya showed up.  
  
"I'll see you later." Sissy called smiling sweetly at Ulrich.  
  
"I hope not." Ulrich whispered as he grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her to the water.  
  
"Is it cold?" she asked putting the tip of her foot in, before she could ease herself in she was pushed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sissy laughed as she passed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked jumping in after her.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm going to do some laps, and I'll be back in a few minutes." She said swimming away.  
  
"Bye," Ulrich said to himself as he and Odd engaged in a splashing war.  
  
Yumi swam to the opposite side of the pool and stared out across the water and found Sissy staring at her.  
  
'Her eyes.' Yumi thought to herself as she stared back at her. Yumi shrugged it off and ducked under and came up again. Everyone around her was screaming from joy. She swam around the people who were in her way. She went under the water to escape a few people but when she tried to come out of the water she found someone was pushing her under. She grabbed onto the hands that held her under and tried to pry them off. The more she struggled the tighter they held her. She was running out of breath fast. She started to kick; she hit some one that was close to her. She felt the hands on her head loosen and she came up and took a long breath. She looked to find her attacker but the only one close to her was Ulrich.  
  
"Are you done with your laps?" He asked.  
  
"Um...yeah I am." She lied pushing her hair out of her face and looking at Ulrich with curiosity, and then something beneath the water caught her eye. It was Sissy's head band. 'What's this doing here?' she thought to herself as she walked over to the others. She threw it out onto the cement.  
  
"What's up?" Odd asked noticing the look on Yumi's face.  
  
"No, nothing." Yumi lied as she looked away and ducked as Ulrich tried to splash her. She splashed him back and then she and Ulrich challenged Jeremy and Odd to a chicken battle. Ulrich and Yumi won.  
  
They went back to the school at 7 that evening. Yumi and the others were very tired. Yumi fell asleep against Ulrich's shoulder. He smiled softly to himself and watched outside of his window at the houses they passed. Once they arrived at the school Ulrich shook Yumi lightly to wake her. She awakened and smiled as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled back. Ulrich walked her to the gate and kissed her goodnight. She waved as she disappeared down the block. Ulrich walked back to his room and fell into his bed fully clothed and slept soundly.  
  
A/N: So sorry that it took me so long to update but I had to baby-sit for my godmother and she doesn't have the internet. I'll try to update faster now!!! Well see y'all later! 


	11. Sissy has definetly lost it

Mind over Matter

Chapter 11: Sissy has definitely lost it.

By: Raven612

Yumi lay on her stomach on her bed flipping lazily through a magazine. Tomorrow was the last day of school then Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd would have to go home. Lightening was playing with Yumi's feet, Yumi let out a soft giggle and closed the magazine and scooped up Lightening.

"I think it was you that saved me." Yumi said petting his head. "The night I found you I was going to come home and commit suicide but you saved me." Yumi laughed and drug a string for the kitten to chase. Suddenly Yumi's cell rang. She leapt up and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Yumi it's Odd, have you heard from Jeremy yet?"

"No, is he at the factory?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah he went there a few hours ago and I wasn't expecting him to be gone this long."

"I'll meet you there." She sighed and threw the string for Lightening to chase. "I'll be back in an hour." She yelled to her parents as she ran out the door. Yumi was half way to the school when someone grabbed her arm. She faltered and fell to the ground. She looked behind her and found Sissy staring at her.

"What are you doing out here Yumi?" She asked.

"What **are **you doing out here I don't live on campus so I won't get in trouble." She shot back rubbing her knees off.

"I was out for a walk." Sissy answered slipping something into the pocket on her jacket.

"Well I'm just going to continue on my walk." Yumi said uneasily walking away from Sissy.

"Well if your walking to why don't I just join you." Sissy smiled evilly.

"Well because I want to walk alone." Yumi said.

"Why are you going to meet Ulrich somewhere or any of the others?" Sissy shot.

"No I am not I just want to go for a walk." Yumi yelled finally getting fed up with Sissy's obsession over Ulrich. Yumi stormed off leaving Sissy in the dust. Yumi was unaware of the evil grin on Sissy's face.

"Just wait Yumi your end will come soon." Sissy said to herself as she turned and walked back in the direction of the school.

Yumi continued on to the factory hoping Jeremy was there and that Odd was waiting for her. She reached the bridge and ran across it; she could see the silhouette of a person standing in the entrance. She reached the entrance and grabbed the door way for support as she caught her breath.

"Is Jeremy here?" She asked.

"I didn't go inside yet I was waiting for you." Odd said whistling.

"Let's go," Yumi said pulling him by the arm inside and to the elevator.

She punched in the code as Odd leaned with one foot on the wall on the opposite side of the elevator. "So do you think Jeremy finally got the materialization program finished yet?" She asked leaning on the other wall opposite Odd.

"I don't know he just ran out on me and Ulrich, Ulrich should be here with him too." Odd added.

"How long has he been here anyway?" Yumi asked concern fogging her voice.

"For about 2 hours now he totally skipped supper." Odd yawned.

"Well we'll see what's up once we get to the lab." Yumi said smiling knowing that Jeremy was totally dedicated to his materialization program.

"I hope he finally got it I'm sick of him talking in his sleep about..." Odd's last statement was cut off once the elevator doors opened, "...Aelita." He whispered his mouth hanging open.

"Hey guys," Aelita called proudly waving in her new body.

"Aw, Jeremy you actually did it!" Yumi exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Yeaup and Ulrich here helped out tons." He with a smiled and blushed when Aelita brushed against him on accident.

"Well Jeremy we better bring Aelita to school and go back to our dorms incase Jim found out we left." Odd said still staring at Aelita.

"Right," Jeremy agreed and took Aelita's hand without even knowing he had and lead her to the elevator and almost forgot the others.

They made it back to the school slowly because Aelita wanted to stay and look at the stars and smell the night air more and feel the breeze every time it came up and she wanted to run and jump into the stream by the park. They finally got back to the school, Jeremy and Odd took Aelita to the principal's office and Ulrich walked Yumi home.

"Wow you guys how long did it take?" Yumi asked leaning into his body.

"Well Jeremy had most of it already figured out I just helped him a little bit besides he's the one with the brains not me." Ulrich laughed.

They reached Yumi's house. Ulrich was leaning in to kiss her goodnight when something hard hit his back. He and Yumi reeled around to see what it was. They saw Sissy standing there with a crazed and deadly look on her face.

"Yumi!" she roared.

"Sissy what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"What are you doing with her?" Sissy demanded pointing a threatening finger in Yumi's face.

"I was walking her home." Ulrich said.

"Yumi you're dead!" Sissy screamed and jumped on Yumi.

"Hey cut it out Sissy I don't want to fight." Yumi said easily pushing Sissy off.

"I don't ever want to see your face again!" Sissy screamed still not backing away and Xana's mark flashed red in her eyes for a split second.

"Sissy settle down it's not like you and Ulrich were even going out." Yumi said backing into the brick wall behind her.

"You have no right to steal him from me!" Sissy said loudly slapping Yumi.

"Hey!" Yumi yelled rubbing her cheek, "Sissy will you just leave us alone?" Yumi asked clenching a fist by her side.

"Sissy please there's no need to fight us." Ulrich said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a traitor!" she spat in his face. He withdrew his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"Sissy please, just leave us alone." Yumi pleaded.

"No I will not, you knew how much I loved Ulrich and you had to go and take him from me didn't you Yumi." She snapped stepping closer.

"Yumi I don't think this is the real Sissy." Ulrich said finally realizing that it might be Xana.

"What?" Yumi asked unsure if she heard him right.

"I think it might be Xana feeding off of her feelings." Ulrich said.

"I really hope so." Yumi said blocking another slap from Sissy. "What am I supposed to do about her then and then there's Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi said dodging a punch now.

"Stop talking to him your dealing with me now." Sissy laughed and her eyes grew an ominous glowing red.

"Ulrich hurry and find the others you guys are going into Lyoko I'll stay here and deal with this, you have to hurry." Yumi ordered and Ulrich nodded as he ran down the street to the school.

"Sissy can't we just talk?" Yumi offered dodging another punch.

"No I have no need to ever talk to you again I just want you to die." Sissy said with an evil laugh.

"I really don't want to hurt you but if I really have to..." Yumi trailed off as she threw a punch back at Sissy that hit her square in the jaw.

"Jeremy, Odd, Aelita!" Ulrich called running to Jeremy's room.

"What is it Ulrich?" Jeremy asked not bothering to look away from Aelita.

"It's Xana he's controlling Sissy and right now Sissy and Yumi are in a fight and I think Sissy wants to kill Yumi." Ulrich huffed nearly out of breath.

"What?" Odd almost yelled letting the magazine he was looking at fall to the floor and ignored an annoyed looking Kiwi.

"Sissy and Yumi are fighting right outside Yumi's house and Sissy is totally crazy." Ulrich said much faster now and pulled Jeremy out the door. Odd followed with Aelita as they ran to the factory.

"Hey, Jeremy do you think that if Aelita goes back to Lyoko we can still bring her back?" Odd asked dumbly.

"Of course Odd I have the program all done." Jeremy answered with a shake of his head as he grabbed his scooter and left a little room for Aelita to double with him.

"We have to hurry Yumi could be in a lot of danger if Xana is controlling Sissy." Ulrich said as he sped forward on his skateboard.

They reached the elevator. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all got off at the scanners as Jeremy went to the lab. They all stepped into a scanner and waited to be virtualized. Jeremy managed to virtualize them near the tower but there to greet them were two large cannon ball type things, (oops forgot what they were called lol) three crabs, and four blocks.

"Xana must really be testing us." Ulrich said stepping in front of Aelita holding his sword in front of him, "Triplicate," he yelled and three of him appeared. The three Ulrich's ran after the crabs. One Ulrich was taken out and two crabs were taken out. Odd took care of the third.

"I got the cannons if you got the blocks." Odd yelled to Ulrich.

"Go," Ulrich screamed as he and Odd took off after their opponents.

Odd flipped as he dodged an attack by the cannon ball. "Laser arrow." He yelled as an arrow shot from his hand into the monster and it exploded. "One down one to go," Odd said smiling as he turned to the other cannon ball.

Ulrich stared smiling with his sword drawn at the four blocks surrounding him. He ran as a block shot at him. It hit him in the arm but he kept running and stuck his sword into the block and it exploded. He smiled and turned to the other three remaining. He took out one and as he did so he got hit again.

"Ulrich try not to get hit anymore you have only 30 life points and Odd now has 10." Jeremy said.

"I'd like to see you in here." Ulrich said under his breath as he ran to the other block and jumped in the air and brought his sword down into one of the two blocks left and at the same time Odd took out the other one.

"Let's get to that tower." Odd said smiling as he and Ulrich walked back to Aelita.

"Sissy settle down," Yumi pleaded again. Her lip was bleeding and she had a small cut on her forehead from sliding across the sidewalk and a large bruise on her abdomen from being kicked. Sissy was in worse shape but the pain never seemed to get to Sissy.

"I will never settle down until Ulrich is mine." Sissy screamed flying at Yumi. Yumi ducked and punched up as Sissy flew over her. Sissy flew back first into the sidewalk. Sissy was kneeling on one knee with an arm around her stomach. Her hair was covering her face but Yumi could hear an evil like laugh coming from under her hair.

"Sissy?" Yumi asked concerned now that she might have done some serious damage.

"Yumi you never learn do you?" Sissy asked laughing as she did and looked at Yumi her eyes a deep scarlet and the sign of Xana flashing in them.

"Sissy what happening to you?" Yumi asked backing away with fear.

"Nothing Yumi I just want to see you dead." She laughed lunging at Yumi with her hands in front of her. Yumi stood stunned as Sissy's hands closed tightly around her neck. Yumi fell backwards and kicked up sending Sissy flying behind her. Yumi rubbed her neck turned towards Sissy.

"I hope they hurry." Yumi said wiping away a trickle of blood.

"Ok I guess this is where we say good bye." Odd said saluting Aelita.

"I'll see you guys again soon in the real world." Aelita said laughing at Odd's funny gesture. She stepped into the tower and floated to the second floor. She touched the screen it flashed Aelita then is flashed Code Lyoko. The files along the walls fell and a white light filled the tower.

"Return to the past," Jeremy said pressing a button. A white light covered the school then the factory then the rest of the city.

Ulrich and Odd ran to the spot that Ulrich had left Sissy and Yumi fighting. Yumi had a hand against the wall and was breathing heavily. Sissy lay on the ground moaning.

"Are you two okay?" Odd asked helping a half awake Sissy to her feet.

"I don't know, what happened?" She asked holding her head.

"I, uh we were attacked by thugs." Yumi said quickly leaning against Ulrich.

"We were?" Sissy asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, yeah we were they um, wanted our money, they knocked you out and I um, fought them off." Yumi said hissing in pain again holding her bleeding scalp.

"Ulrich, if we returned to the past shouldn't they be um, not hurt." Odd said for a lack of better words.

"I'm not sure." Ulrich answered truthfully wiping away a trickle of blood from Yumi's cheek.

"Ulrich could you help me home? I think I twisted my ankle." Yumi asked limping over to him.

"Sure, Odd can you bring Sissy home?" He asked over his shoulder leading a limping Yumi away.

"Sure, you don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Just bring me home." Sissy snapped.

"Alright princess," he said smiling and lead her back to the school.

The next morning was the last day of school. Yumi met Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Maya by the gate. She was surprised to see Maya and Odd actually holding hands.

"When did this happen?" Yumi asked.

"....Um well last night before Odd had an important errand to run." Maya said blushing fiercely.

"Hmm, really?" Yumi asked slyly leaning into Ulrich.

"Yeaup," Odd said smiling widely.

The others laughed. Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand and it caused him to blush deeply. They all laughed and walked together into the school for the last day of school and what they hoped to be the last day of Xana.

A/N: Well this is the last chapter of this story but I am working on a sequel called Summer Mists which kinda is based around all of the couples but mostly Ulrich/Yumi and Odd/Maya. Well R&R!!!


End file.
